Of Goddesses and Djinn
by Mitsukicross
Summary: Artemis wants a child. A lost soul needs a new life. When Artemis finds an ancient artifact, both will have what they wish.


A/N(**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Harry Potter.**

**In this story Heroes of Olympus does not exist.**

**I know I will have issues with proper grammar, especially punctuation. Please don't flame me for those I will try to get a beta at some point. This is just me trying to get my ideas out there.**)

Prolog:

_In this world there are many possibilities. There are gods and goddesses from the Greek pantheon, wizards and witches, magical creatures, demigods and monsters. But once upon a time there were Djinn. Djinn were magical beings who were made of magic. Capable of doing almost anything with a snap of the fingers. They each lived in a magical vessel, like a lamp, bottle, or ring._

_Some became arrogant and tried to trick mortals and the gods alike and were cursed by the gods. These cursed Djinn were trapped in their vessels and forced to grant wishes that were in their power. Over time the Djinn started to fade, leaving their vessels behind. Most of these were destroyed by time._

_Except for one, in particular, a ring_

Sage POV.

I was walking home one afternoon from work. It was a normal day, the city was bustling and full of life. I worked at a magic store, one that sells things like Wiccan spell books, crystals, reagents, and such. I live in a studio apartment a few blocks away. Hey, at least I save on gas. It was a bit rainy, good thing I had my umbrella. I was eager to get home and relax. My day had been rather stressful, a new shipment had come in and I had to stock it on the shelves by myself since the owner was an old and frail lady by the name of Elizabeth. She had been my boss for a few years now. Always making sure I was alright living on my own.

I got to my front door, waved to my neighbor next door, then went in my apartment. I put my keys in a dish by the door and took off my boots, put my umbrella in the stand, and went to sit at my desk that I use to clean and repair some of the damaged items from the store. I loved fixing things, especially things that were old. Elizabeth had asked me to fix an amulet she had found on one of her trips. This one was supposedly supposed to send souls to their next life. A nice thought I mused, my life had hit somewhat of a dead end, literally. I have some rare disease that is slowly killing me. Unfortunately there's no cure. The disease isn't painful or anything it's just making my heart weaker and weaker. Eventually, my heart will just stop.

I set the amulet on the desk, it is in about 3 pieces. I can just make out the symbol of Hades on it. I didn't mention this earlier but Elizabeth and I are pagan, we worship the Greek gods. Elizabeth worships Nyx, goddess of night, but I worship Artemis, goddess of the moon, the hint, and the wild. I had always felt a connection to Artemis, we both don't like men, and I had always loved camping and hunting with my dad. Personally I think Artemis is a lesbian like me, i mean she only swore off men. And the term maiden doesn't just mean virgin, it can also mean just being an unmarried girl. So who says she can't get with one of her hunters on occasion.

Not that I'm in love with her of course, I view her as a role model if anything. Anyway back to the amulet I started to put it back together. I wish magic was real, then maybe this amulet would send me on to my next life. I love the idea of magic, it has so many possibilities. If I had magic I would treasure it, not just act like I deserve it like those asshole purebloods in Harry Potter. I mean seriously, they can do so much with magic but are stuck in the Victorian era. I put the last piece of the amulet together and looked at it for a bit. "I wish I could have a new life." I said. Then after a shrug I put it on. Expecting nothing to happen I was surprised when I was engulfed in a bright purple light and started spinning. Then everything went black.

Artemis POV:

As I stalked my prey, I thought to myself about my oath and my lack of children of my own. Sure, I had my hunters but I want one i can hold in my arms, one that is of my essence. However, I refuse to lay with a man. I dislike men, the only man I might have considered was Orion. But after seeing his true colors, I was now convinced I could never love a man. My hunters had only reinforced this by their experiences with men before I found them. What, you think I just find virgin girls and brainwash them to hate men? No, a good number of my hunters had been harmed one way or the other my men. Even ones that should have protected them. When they swear eternal maidenhood I just mean not get married. Marriage was invented by men to own women. In fact a few lesbian relationships occur between them once in a while. I've even had a go a few times. I love each of my hunters, no matter where they come from.

I see my prey, bent over looking at something in its hand. I can hear it speaking to itself saying:"It's ours, our precioussss." obviously this monster is insane, I pull back my arrow on my bow, take a breath and release. The arrow strikes true and the monster dissolves into golden dust and blows away. I walk to where the monster was and pick up what he held. It was a ring, a silver ring with an amethyst jewel on it. A marking on the gem was an old rune for Djinni. This was a surprise as the Djinn had gone extinct a century or so ago. I used my powers to sense if this ring had a Djinni in it, but all I felt was the dwindling essence of one that had recently faded. There was still quite a bit of power in the ring, but not much else.

A thought struck me then. A thought that would change my existence forever. I could put a soul in the ring and mix the essence of the soul and the disappearing one in the ring and my own to make my own child! A girl, of course. My mind made up I treewalked to my hunters and told them my plan. They were all excited to have a new little sister, especially Zoe, my lieutenant. She missed her sisters, so would love a new one to spoil. After they wished me good luck I used my true form to flash to Hermes. I asked him to arrange a meeting with my uncle Hades to ask him a favor, I knew he would have a few souls that he couldn't claim I remember him complaining at the winter solstice about souls from other worlds that had to be reincarnated within hours of showing up in the underworld. Because the souls weren't in tune with this world yet and so had to be reincarnated to attune them.

A few minutes after Hermes left he came back with a message from Hades to come to his throne room. I flashed there and bowed to my uncle. " What is this favor Hermes told me about?" Hades asked. I told him my plan. "what is in it for me?" Hades wondered. "I will owe you a favor, within reason." I replied. Hades thought it over "you realize this child will be immortal? With the powers of an unbound Djinn at that." he asked. I had thought of this. "It's the only way for me to raise her myself." I said. he nodded we were only restricted from raising our MORTAL children. And Djinn aren't as powerful as gods so my father cannot complain. All my essence would do is give her an affinity for the wild and a preference for archery.

"Very well, I will help with this endeavor if you give me a favor at a later date." Hades said after some thought. We did the ritual and a soul floated over and mixed with my essence then entered the ring. My uncle taught me how to draw out my new daughter. The infant formed in my arms. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had a tuft of silver hair atop her head that looked like moonlight. She opened her eyes and amethyst eyes looked up at me and my heart melted. She smiled at me before yawning and falling asleep as I rocked her. "What will you name her?" my uncle asked

"Mitsuki" Damn Apollo and his Japanese phase but i liked it.


End file.
